Ramba Ral
Ramba Ral (ランバ・ラル) is a renowned lieutenant of the Zeon ranks who carries the nickname "Blue Giant" (青い巨星, Aoi Kyosei, called "Blue Nova" in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam) under his belt. After the death of Garma Zabi, the youngest son of the Zabi family, he is given orders to destroy White Base as a part of Zeon's oath to avenge him. He gives the White Base crew a run for their money with guerrilla tactics coordinated by himself, his lover, Crowley Hamon, and his personal squadron. Ramba's experience on the battlefront is the cause for his repeated survival against Gundam, a feat previously done only by Char Aznable. Though they are true to their mission and loyal to their masters, Ramba and his crew admit their genuine surprise and remorse for their goal to essentially kill children. During his final attack, he and his crew successfully invaded the halls of White Base to finish their foes in hand-to-hand combat. As Ramba enters the bridge, he is startled when Sayla Mass appears before him and hesitates to fire. He loses his guard and is wounded in a gunfight with Ryu Jose, a pilot of White Base. Escaping to the second bridge to tell Hamon to abort the mission, Ramba salutes his enemies as they break the door open. Rather than surrender or be taken captive, he commits suicide by embracing a hand grenade and jumping out the bridge's blasted wall. His body explodes within Gundam's hand, shocking Amuro Ray and the White Base crew. Although Ramba only appeared in five episodes of the TV series, he is considered a memorable character with Gundam fans. He represented professionalism in the Zeon ranks and emphasized teamwork, a stern contrast to the manipulative lone wolf Char. His line to Amuro, "This is no Zaku, my boy! No Zaku!" (ザクとは違うのだよ！ザクとは！), is his lasting imprint in the fandom. Mission Mode In the first game, Ramba appeared during Amuro's Official Mode to be his one of his opponents during Operation Odessa to endanger Kai Shiden. His Gouf introduction sequence is given a special prerendered movie reciting lines from the series. Ramba isn't shot down by Amuro technically but he is reported to have died after his second defeat -an act which repeats in the second title. He may occasionally appear during the game's original mode as an enemy pilot. If the player wants to play as Ramba in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they must first have a character other than Char join the Zeon forces. If they have good relations with Dozle Zabi, he may contact the player in the Terminal after completing the second mission for their faction. He asks them to reinforce Ramba on Earth while keeping the operation a secret from Kycilia. After completing the mission, Ramba thanks Dozle and the player's character personally. He commends the pilot who saved him and promises to move out whenever they ask for him. When he is unlocked as a playable character, he will automatically have Char's Zaku's license unlocked for use. His one episode Story Mission has Ramba whip some military discipline into the indecisive, younger pilots he encounters: Domon Kasshu, Uso Ewin, and Kira Yamato. He remarks to the headstrong Domon that he feels doubt swelling within the lad and confronts him to test the latter's strengths. After beating him, Ramba remarks they are both people who live for fighting and to take pride in that they aren't capable of anything else in life. Uso, though a talented one, is too young for Ramba's preferences to be in battle so he humbly asks the boy to step down after his lesson. Kira's contradictory method of stopping war with war has Ramba chide the teen to think about the lessons history has taught them. Violence leads to more war regardless of the intentions of the people involved. Each young man he imparts his wisdom to are speechless afterwards, disdainful of their loss and Ramba's rough words. Should the player have a high friendship rating with Ramba, they will receive a Terminal message from him regarding his desire to show them how different the Gouf is from a Zaku. His message unlocks the Collection Mission for both Goufs in the game with Ramba starring as the main enemy. While playing as other characters, a CPU Ramba may randomly appear as a leader for a two-man strike force. When his subordinate doesn't follow his orders, Ramba will move out personally to try to assist them. Players are asked to interrupt the rendezvous by shooting down either member of the pair. Personality Ramba is a war veteran to the core who sees the battlefield as his true home. His civil composure during the lightning storm that frightens his crew suggests he has ventured to Earth more than once during his career. As a well-liked leader of his squadron, Ramba heads into battle with focus and an unbreakable trust in his crew. Though his forces may lose to the Earth Federation's technology, his versatility and ingenuity closes the gap significantly to pose a serious threat to White Base. In his off duty meeting with Amuro, he affably sees the youth as an admirable child with guts. Under different circumstances, they could have been good friends. Amuro has similar sentiments yet feels he is somehow inferior to the elder. As such, he wants to win against Ramba in a fight. Due to jealousy and to not dirty his own hands with unneeded effort, M'Quve orders Ramba's unit around at whim to do the dirty work. At the same time, he refuses to send Ramba aid and forces the leader to work with limited resources. Ramba is aware he and his unit are being used yet doesn't hold a grudge against M'Quve for it. He does remark that his comrade is a petty man with small ambitions. Quotes :See also: Ramba Ral/Quotes *"Times sure have changed. Little boys are piloting Mobile Suits now!" :"It's not like I wanted to be a soldier. I'm still just a kid!" :"You're good. It'd be no surprise why some people want you on their side. If adults are going to send children out to fight... It's their responsibility to show them the horrors of the battlefield." :"So if someone risks their life to teach me, I've got to risk my life learning!?" :"I'll grant that you're a talented pilot, but I don't like sending kids to war. The battlefield corrupts everything, young and old alike. I'd hate to see it happen to you, kid. So get out of that Mobile Suit and leave the fighting to us adults." ::~~Ramba and Uso; Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Stats Ramba has a statistically average total among the cast, marking the middle ground for other pilots. He has an above average Melee rating and a standard Defense. His weakest attribute is his Shot rating, which hardly grows beyond its initial rating. His natural traits are therefore best used in Melee intensive Mobile Suits, such as Master Gundam or Char's suits. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Ramba will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Dozle Zabi *Contempt - None Ramba has a special SP attack quote with Dozle. A CPU Ramba will also say special quotes for the boy pilots or anyone piloting a Gundam. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Ramba by first building relations with Dozle and Gato. Whilst in Those who Fight scenario, read the Terminal message, "In the Honor of His Excellency". Afterwards read Ramba's message, "A Troublesome Deed". Ramba has special SP attack quotes with Dozle, M'Quve, and strangely Ribbons Almark. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Ramba. *Default - Gouf *Rival's MS - Gundam *Crossover MS - Gundam Epyon *Weaker MS - Dom, Gouf Flying Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Ramba to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock on :Mobile Suit - Gouf :Action - Uses heat rod to power down nearby enemy Mobile Suits External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters